


As Long As You're Mine

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Moving On, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't expect to fall in love with the town nor the man who was its Sheriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I love the idea of Bobby and the Sheriff becoming lovers.

When Bobby Singer came to Beacon Hill, it was to help hunted down a werewolf on a rampage with his old friend, Chris Argent. He didn't expect to fall in love with the town nor the man who was its Sheriff. Especially after his relationship with Crowley had failed spectacularly. Honestly, he didn't know what he was thinking when he decided to take the King of Hell into his bed and his heart. He should have know he would have been screwed over in the end.

So yeah, Bobby wasn't keen on finding for another lover after that. What he had been looking for that night some solitude and a beer. He always enjoyed a celebratory drink after a successful hunt and this night was no different. Bobby was driving his battered pickup truck towards to one of the local dives when he saw the flash of red lights. Unaware that he done anything wrong, the hunter pulled over and sighed. He really didn't need the ticket. 

He was thinking of a way to get out it, when a handsome face came to the window. Bobby couldn't help but notice how gorgeous this man was, even if he was about to give the hunter a ticket. As the cop tapped on the driver side window, the older hunter began to scrounge around for the ID of one of his fake aliases. There was no way he was going to leave a trail behind when it came to the law.

“License and registration,” the deep voice said; starling Bobby from what he was doing.

After he had handed over “Robert Plant's” information, the police office pulled off his shades. It was then that Bobby recognized the person who had pulled him over. He was surprised to see that it was John Stilinski. A man that Bobby had been flirting with only hours before at Chris' apartment. There had been something about the man that made the hunter's old heart leap; something he hadn't felt since Crowley left him in the middle of the night.

He didn't expect anything to come out of it. Frankly, Bobby thought he would be leaving Beacon Hills with some fond memories of making John blush and that was it. He didn't think a man like Sheriff Stilinski would be interested in him but seeing him now standing besides his truck, gave Bobby some hope. Plus it didn't hurt that the hunter just loved a man in uniform.

“Well Mr. Plant, do you know why I pulled you over.”

“Are you going to arrest me, Mr. Officer, ” he inquired flirtatiously; hoping that this was more than a routine traffic stop.

“No, but there a penalty for leave town with giving me your number.”

“Are you sure that's all you want,” Bobby asked.

“Perhaps you would like to follow me to me house?” John said with a grin.

That night Bobby followed the Sheriff home and stayed there for about a week. When he finally went back home to South Dakota, Bobby began to to miss his lover. It didn't take him longer than five months to move to Beacon Hill and in with John; much to Stiles' delight. So no, he didn't expect to fall in love but now that he had John, Bobby was never letting him go.


End file.
